Akeno Himejima/Image Gallery
Light Novel HSDxD_vol_01_161.jpg|S-mode Akeno shows how exiled devils should be "educated" hsdxd.jpg High_school_dxd_v3_091.jpg|Akeno trying to seduce Issei while sucking the latter's Dragon powers High school dxd v4 000d.jpg|Rias & Akeno fighting over Ise at the pool yande.re 234105 fixed highschool_dxd himejima_akeno hyoudou_issei miyama-zero naked pantsu rias_gremory string_panties topless.jpg 892395.jpg|Akeno in her miko outfit welcoming Ise to the abandoned shrine she lives in High_school_dxd_v4_329.jpg|Akeno declaring her move to the Hyoudou Residence by hugging Issei High_school_dxd_v5_c009.jpg|Akeno unleashing her Holy Lightning at Issei's defeat 2012-10-02-532513.jpeg Akeno odin.jpg|Akeno getting her skirt flipped by Odin 758px-High school dxd v7 000d.jpg|A disguised Rias and Asia spying on Akeno during the latter's date with Issei. High school dxd v7 197.png High school dxd v7 251.png|Flashback - A young Akeno with her mother Shuri 800px-High_school_dxd_v8_c007-008.jpg|Akeno uses her charms to catch the Unicorn for its horn 418px-High school dxd v8 069.jpg|Common jungle pests - Slime and Tentacles attack 418px-High school dxd v8 191.jpg|To capture the 300 Ise's caused by Azazel's experiment, it's up to Bunny Akeno! High school dxd v10 263.jpg user79853_pic44363_1335314217.jpg|Akeno in shock after Issei's "death" Akeno 01a.jpg Rias akeno ravel hot spring.jpg|Rias, Akeno, and Ravel at a hot spring DxDLN13LE.jpg DxDLN13.jpg tfUds.jpg Pic44200 1334784801.jpg|Akeno engaging in a S&M Play with her father 009.jpg|Akeno seducing Issei in "The Breasts of Tennis" 004.jpg|Akeno hitting a unicorn in "Hell Teacher Azazel" Manga High-School DxD Ashia & Koneko Himitsu no Keiyaku!.jpg ch18.jpg Orc manga 1.JPG Life 9 cover.jpg 024.jpg 121030104S3-127.jpg 121030104S3-59g.jpg 121030104S2-67.jpg 121030104S2-55.jpg Orc manga 2.jpg 269662977dce368bf625066594c3b97c.jpg photofun-114989199.jpg Anime e3c23b11.jpg 958379-bigthumbnail.jpg 509232-16.jpg Wallpapers-high-school-dxd-31.jpg HighschoolDxD 01 007.jpg Akeno.jpg highschool-dxd-02-05.jpg High School DxD - 02 - Large 11.jpg 637ab933.jpg HighschoolDxD_03_014.jpg 姫島 朱乃, Himejima Akeno.jpg|Akeno with her Queen piece HighschoolDxD_03_030.jpg de87fb8a621076824dd69f81b72ab422.jpg High School DxD - 03 - Large 17.jpg High School DxD - 03 - Large 18.jpg HighschoolDxD_03_035.jpg Hgh.jpg 13e51aa8.jpg User209324 pic43964 1333287804.jpg 6a243ea6.jpg 1fc29600.jpg HighschoolDxD 04 048.jpg a825ef3b.jpg HighschoolDxD 04 048.jpg HighschoolDxD_04_051.jpg HighschoolDxD_04_058.jpg a825ef3b.jpg High School DxD - 04 - Large 30.jpg|The Priestess of Thunder High School DxD - 04 - Large 31.jpg Akeno Himejima 6.JPG Akeno_Himejima_7.JPG HighschoolDxD_04_058.jpg 1328718943821.jpg b496c307.jpg HighSchoolDxDjohnq.jpg Rias and Akeno.JPG High School DxD - 06 - Large 15.jpg SpHlp.jpg HighschoolDxD_06_053.jpg Rias familiar.JPG High School DxD - 07 - Large 05.jpg|Akeno and Rias wearing their Tennis Outfit user209324_pic43571_1332271520.jpg|Akeno playing tennis HighschoolDxD 07 029.jpg HighschoolDxD_07_031.jpg HighschoolDxD 07 032.jpg d42e56083e61b8e76f2aee1fb47e29dd.jpg 664ea676a525fd81be8b652c27b5e4f3.jpeg 18137206.jpg user209225_pic43601_1332345339.jpg|Akeno covered with slimes 4 shot.JPG|Tsubaki, Sona, Akeno, ans Rias in their Tennis Match 4 flash.JPG|Tsubaki, Sona, Akeno, ans Rias' simultaneous panty flash HighschoolDxD 07 057.jpg Composite.JPG|Rias And Akeno - The Slime Duo akeno_slime.JPG|Akeno Gets Slimed Akeno slime 2.JPG|And She Loves It High School DxD - 07 - Large 34.jpg 1329447986071.jpg Highschool-dxd-episode-8-051.jpg B3b22a04.jpg 921409f1f40p.jpg Akeno demo.JPG|Akeno demonstrating magic to Issei and Asia user209324_pic43567_1332270485.jpg|Akeno removing her bra High School DxD - 09 - Large 06.jpg|Akeno teaching Issei how to control magic 0005.jpg n0qJ9.jpg HighschoolDxD 09 066.jpg Cb6c0ca4.jpg High School DxD - 10 - Large 12.jpg Ep-10-7.jpg HighschoolDxD_10_033.jpg High School DxD - 10 - Large 30.jpg Akeno Himejima 10.jpg 0619967-bscap0476.jpg akenobattle.jpg Wallpapers-high-school-dxd-16.jpg HighschoolDxD 12 033.jpg C6a9e7ff.jpg 7624d21d.jpg Issei treatment.JPG|Akeno and Asia treating Issei's dragon arm High School DxD - 12 - Large 45.jpg akeno_plant_1.JPG akeno_plant_2.JPG 86m.jpg 1347190889011.jpg 1337774092563.jpg|Akeno in her bikini HSDXDSP02 (2).png 763054e0858a7cbf66d66c581e838183.jpg 763054e0858a7cbf66d66c581e838184.jpg 763054e0858a7cbf66d66c581e838185.jpg 763054e0858a7cbf66d66c581e838186.jpg akeno1.jpg akeno2.jpg kiss.jpg 04d23.jpg Akeno before.JPG Photofun-258496152.jpg Highschool-dxd-bd-special-04-11.jpg Highschool-dxd-blu-ray-5-special-episode-010.jpg When udon goes bad 4.JPG dec15d84.jpg c254377d.jpg Other Queen-Akeno.jpg 150013.jpg Akeno Profile.png|Akeno Anime Profile Himejima Akeno.jpg 538744_467455416608703_929069919_n.jpg Highschooldxd.jpg 14ke49f.jpg iD2QtkjyBvUYS - Copy.png user10409_pic43442_1331779717.jpg 572305.jpg GirlsxSongs cover.jpg 3608347.jpg|CD TV Anime "High School DxD" Original Soundtrack sleepy.png A1b7cac4802364a2f392989093c6693a.jpg Asia and Akeno.jpg Akeno Bunny.jpg|Akeno Bunny Grupo gremory.jpg High-school-dxd-melon-and-five-girls-in-swimsuits-128227-marcus91-preview-57e35b4f.jpg High-school-dxd-dxd-girls-.jpg ANIME-PICTURES.NET - 245732-1280x1024-highschool+dxd-rias+gremory-toujou+koneko-asia+argento-himejima+akeno-long+hair.png User121686 pic42270 1326843379.jpg Gremory forever.jpg 847high school dxd2.jpg pansho00021249.jpg User209324 pic43585 1332343080.png.jpg akeno3.jpg|Akeno's anime sketches (expressions) High School DxD Vol.3 DVDx.JPG|Cover of the third DVD/BD volume of High School DxD featuring Issei Hyoudou (background) and Akeno Himejima (foreground) Vol3.JPG High School DxD Vol.5 DVDx.JPG|Cover of the fifth DVD/BD volume of High School DxD featuring Issei Hyoudou (background) and both Rias Gremory & Akeno Himejima (foreground) Vol5.JPG High School DxD Vol.6 DVDx.JPG|Cover of the sixth DVD/BD volume of High School DxD featuring (from left to right) Koneko Toujou, Rias Gremory, Asia Argento, and Akeno Himejima Vol6.JPG High School DxD - OP1.5 - Large 05.jpg Akeno - Miko Outfit.jpg photofun-78613389.png DXDVol.3 - Copy.jpg|High School D×D Vol.3 Blu-ray Back Cover Illustration yande.re 243978 cleavage dakimakura highschool_dxd himejima_akeno miko - Copy.jpg user210007_pic45954_1340896357.jpg user210007_pic45956_1340444204.jpg Sub vis.png User209568 pic49622 1363449196.jpg User209568 pic49629 1363449053.jpg user209568_pic49624_1363448956.jpg User209568 pic49619 1363448881.jpg user209568_pic49615_1363448736.jpg user209568_pic49611_1363448666.jpg User209568 pic49747 1363788796.jpg 1364629665 1 1.jpg chute2.png Lyi9LBB.jpg O0662064512479908923.png 8991bc3ec21d957be702ca269e05ea38.jpg highschool_dxd_new_wallpaper.jpg DxD new wall.png User210834 pic49830 1365395502.jpg Category:Image gallery